


your love is my turning page

by seoktothegyu



Series: Park-Kang family [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because I Couldn't Resist, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, JaeBri as parents, M/M, Married Couple, and with a light sprinkling of smut at the end, i swear this is just one giant fluffball of a fic, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoktothegyu/pseuds/seoktothegyu
Summary: This is what a good day looks like in the Park-Kang household.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Park-Kang family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791520
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	your love is my turning page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkianist1519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkianist1519/gifts).



> Thanks for screaming about jbri with me 😅. Hope we (and all of us nolingual queens) can meet real soon! 
> 
> This is purely a 15k-worded fic full of self-indulgence and I regret nothing lol this was supposed to be just 10k but, turns out, i love writing fluff just as much as angst! (Plus, I thought we all deserve to have some abundance of it from time-to-time)  
> WARNING: there's sexual content at the end. 
> 
> Anyways, enough chitchat and let's get to the story!  
> Hope you like it <3
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, and events portrayed in this story are either products of my imagination or are used fictitiously.

“This is so fun!” 

“Shhh! Be quiet, Daehyunie!” 

Jae wakes up to the sound of barely-contained and high-pitched giggles reverberating inside their room. 

“Do it, noona! Before daddy and appa wake up!” Jae tries to hide his smile as he hears the excitement in their youngest son’s voice. 

“Alright, alright.” Their seven-year-old daughter, Areum, whispers back. Jae feels the sheets rustle a little from whatever trick their kids are trying to secretly accomplish.

Without opening his eyes, Jae already knows that it’ll be one of _those_ mornings; one that starts earlier than him and Brian would have liked, bombarded with their two kids’ unparalleled energy, mildly chaotic and tiring, but still so incredibly bright and full of laughter. 

It’s absolutely one of his favorite kinds of mornings.

Not a moment too soon, he feels soft and dainty fingers slowly tickling his left foot. He hears more giggles coming from somewhere he can’t see yet immediately after he moved his foot away from the touch. Playing along, he gives off a weak groan in complaint before snuggling his head closer to the back of his husband’s neck. He inhales the familiar scent of the other; the sweet smell of lavender from their shampoo and with a hint of muskiness that’s just uniquely Brian. There’s always something that’s comforting about it, like a security blanket to chase away his demons.

Burying his nose against Brian’s hair, Jae stays still again, pretending for their kids.

“Daddy’s still asleep!” Their five-year-old cheers quietly to his older sister. “Try appa too!”

Against him, Jae feels Brian’s body stiffening. And judging from the slowly reddening color of the tips of his ears, Jae already knows how hard his husband is trying not to react even though he’s quite ticklish. 

Like good parents, they’re willing to do anything just to humor their babies.

They hear more giggles erupt. Jae wonders if their kids realize that they’re pretty much just getting louder and more obvious now. But knowing how innocent and oblivious they can be, he figures it’s unlikely.

Jae places a chaste but subtle kiss on the back of Brian’s neck as a good morning greeting before feigning a big yawn. In an instant, their kids’ sounds of delight halt. “Love, stop touching my foot. You’re waking me up.” He complains, groaning against Brian’s skin, with his voice a bit rough from sleep.

But that’s nothing compared to the sound he absolutely loves waking up to—his husband’s deep, husky, and overtly sexy voice. 

Brian rolls over in bed to lay his head on Jae’s chest as he keeps up the act, “You’re the one who keeps doing it, not me.” 

Their kids’ laughters come off muffled, sounding as if they might have buried their heads onto the foot of the mattress. Jae and Brian share an adoring smile. And because they’ve been together for years, just by gazing at each other and without having to utter a word, they come up with a plan of their own.

Jae starts, “Well, it doesn’t matter who started it because I’m fully awake now.” He feigns another groan of complaint. “It’s _so_ early and I feel tired.”

Brian clicks his tongue at him as if out of concern. He steals a furtive glance to where the tops of their kids’ heads are poking out from under the sheets before continuing, “Then maybe you should rest today, my love. Let’s just go to the amusement park some other time.”

“Yeah, I think it’s best.” Jae agrees before leaning down to press a fleeting kiss on his husband’s lips. Brian chases after him as he pulls away, giving him one final kiss with the both of them smiling into it as they feel a sudden tug on their sheets. 

_Here we go…_

“Nonononono!” Their babies chorus while frantically climbing up the bed and crawling to lay against their fathers’ chests. Areum gingerly sits with her legs crossed on top of Brian like the classy princess that she is while Daehyun clumsily plops down onto Jae’s torso, momentarily knocking the wind right out of his father’s lungs.

“—we didn’t mean to make daddy tired!”

“—we still wanna go!”

“Appa, can you give daddy your magic healing massage?”

“Daddy, we’re sorry! It was just so funny when you and appa didn’t know it was us the whole time.”

Jae reaches out to ruffle their hair at the same time as Brian gazes at them with pure love and adoration in his eyes. “Are you two really that excited to go today?” Jae asks as the two can’t seem to keep still even after they already placed them on the space between their bodies.

“Yup!” Daehyun eagerly replies, bouncing lightly on the bed and flashing them cute little dimples on both of his round, chubby cheeks. 

“We’ve been waiting all week!” Areum adds, blinking up at her parents and looking adorably expectant. “And, today is when you and appa don’t have to go to work. That’s why I really love Sundays.”

“Yeah, Sundays are happy days!” Daehyun agrees, nodding enthusiastically.

Jae and Brian share a look, hearts melting at their children’s words.

Throughout the week, Jae works as an Economics professor at this slightly prestigious university just two towns over. Sure, his daily class schedules may not be as long and hectic as they once were before him and Brian decided to have kids, but he still feels like he should be home helping his husband take care of their tornadoes-for-toddlers more often. 

Lately, it gets harder and harder to get up and leave early in the morning when he feels content and cozy while cuddling with Brian and their kids in bed. Areum and Daehyun won’t stay young forever so he wants to treasure these moments while he can. 

This is also why he teaches less classes now and makes sure to finish all of his work in the faculty office before heading straight back home after the clock strikes six. And then it’ll be his turn to watch over the two, cook dinner, and clean the house as Brian disappears into their home office to start doing _his_ own job. 

As a senior marketing consultant, Brian has more flexible hours. And when he was given the option to work from the comfort of his own home a few years ago—only required to come to the office every Saturday for the entire department to present to him their progress reports and weekly updates—he quickly grabbed that opportunity as if his life depended on it. And in a way, it kind of does. 

During the weekdays, while their kids are in preschool, Brian will try to salvage their living room and kitchen from the mess caused by the early morning rush. And sometimes, he will drop by Jae’s office to deliver his lunch and chat for a bit before picking up Areum and Daehyun for the day. They both didn’t want to entrust their kids to a sitter all the time. Plus, Brian actually likes the ordinary and repetitiveness of their day-to-day life. He feels settled and comfortable with it.

Way before they brought Areum home from the hospital, Jae and Brian worked hard to find a good balance. Even though it’s their first time having a kid, they wanted to do everything right. They kept their goals simple but meaningful. To have more trials and fewer errors. Be good parents so that their kids will grow up and see the world with a kind and compassionate heart. And in order to achieve that, they learned how to communicate better. Their understanding and love for the other has deepened in a way that they didn’t even know was still possible. Constantly, they helped each other out like a well-oiled machine until finally, they perfected their foolproof routine.

Most days, it has worked efficiently for them. The kids are never late for school, Jae never works overtime so that every afternoon, Brian can finally have a breather after taking care of their babies on his own during the day. And Jae also never forgets to tuck them in at exactly half past eight in the evening while his husband does the dishes downstairs. There’s not much left during the weekdays for them to be able to do anything fun and out of the ordinary with their kids, so they always make sure to have family days whenever they can. 

Thank God Sundays exist.

“Daddy and I love Sundays too, sweetheart.” Brian assures their daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead. “And today is even more special because we’re going to an amusement park for daddy and I’s tenth wedding anniversary!”

“ _YAY!_ ” The kids cheer loudly before wrapping their tiny arms around their fathers’ necks.

“—when are we leaving?”

“—can we stay there until sunset?”

“—can I wear my Ironman shirt?”

“—can we go on the scary rides? Please, please, please?”

“Woah there, guys,” Jae tries to calm them down a little, chuckling fondly as he attempts to answer their questions. “You’re still not old enough for that, Areum. And yes, Daehyun, you both can wear whatever you want. And how about you two go choose your outfits now while appa and me make breakfast? We’ll leave after that. Is that okay with you two?”

The two let out a squeal of delight.

Brian adds, “And if you give daddy and me plenty of cuddles and kisses right now then we’ll consider staying there until sunset.”

As soon as the words leave his lips, their kids surge forward to do just that. Tiny bodies throw themselves at their parents, hearts feeling full to the brim as the four of them become a wonderful mess of hugs and laughter.

All too soon, their babies’ attention gets pulled away again. 

“Time to get up now, daddy and appa!” Areum stands up on the mattress. “So that we can eat early and then leave early!”

“Yes, leave early!” Daehyun echoes, standing up as well with Jae having to steady him as he struggles to find his balance. He always loves to copy his older sister’s antics.

“Alrighty, then. Daddy will make breakfast now.” Jae tells them. “But promise me that you’ll finish everything on your plates okay? Or else deal’s off for staying until sunset.”

“We promise!” They swear together.

“Even the ‘ugly’ vegetables?” Brian tries right as he sees the opportunity.

“Cross our hearts!” Areum promises. 

However, Daehyun doesn’t seem quite too sure. “Um… do we really have to, appa?”

“Of course, baby.” Brian replies, his tone soft and gentle as he coaxes their youngest. “It’s so that you’ll grow up strong and healthy. Right, dad?”

“Mhm,” Jae agrees. “How do you think your favorite Avengers superheroes get so strong? You said you wanted to be like them.”

“But noona told me superheroes are lame and boring…” Daehyun mumbles sadly.

“Ariel…” Brian starts in a slightly reprimanding tone. They always call their kids by their English names in order for them to know when they’re being scolded so that they’d listen carefully. “Anderson loves his superheroes just as much as you love your cartoon character figurines. You didn’t mean that, right?”

Areum turns to her brother, looking apologetic. “I didn’t.”

“What else are you supposed to say?” Jae prompts.

“I’m sorry, Daedae.” Areum wraps her arms around her brother’s neck, using his nickname. They started calling him that when, as a two-year-old, that’s how he called himself because he still couldn’t say his name correctly. “Avengers are really cool. I like Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch a lot.” 

Almost immediately, Daehyun’s face lights up in a bright smile, looking very clearly that he has already forgiven his sister. “Let’s play them with your other action figures tonight, noona!”

In Korean, she replies, “Yes, please!” 

Having been born and raised in the States but having the rest of their extended families back in Korea, their two children can fluently speak and understand the two languages. Jae and Brian made sure of that. 

Areum claps her hands in excitement. She squishes both of her brother’s cheeks together while Daehyun tries to playfully bite her fingers, giggling whenever he almost catches her. 

While watching them, Jae feels eyes trained on him as well. Turning his head sideways, he sees Brian gazing at him with a fond smile as their kids continue to gush over each other. It’s simple things like this when they allow themselves to acknowledge that they’re doing a good job raising their kids.

Pursing his lips, he throws Brian an air-kiss before mouthing a quick, “I love you.”

Under the sheets, he feels one of Brian’s hands reaching to him. Jae’s heart doubles in size when his husband interlocks their pinky fingers together before bringing their hands to his lips and slowly kissing each of Jae’s knuckles.

Jae savors the soft touch of his husband’s mouth on him. They’ve been together for fourteen years now—been married for a decade—and have started since they were twenty-two as fresh graduates from college. They’ve already spent a significant amount of their lives with each other.

And yet, everyday Jae still finds himself falling harder and deeper than the day before. Everyday, Brian gets more beautiful and perfect in his eyes. As if it’s still humanly possible at this point. 

Jae’s heart soars just to see the exact things he’s feeling being reflected back to him through Brian’s eyes.

Their love-fest staring contest gets interrupted by another round of their kids’ giggles.

“Daddy’s cheeks look so red.” Areum teasingly points out.

“So does appa’s chest and neck too.” Daehyun helpfully supplies while looking at his father’s bare torso.

Jae and Brian break away from each other’s gaze. In an attempt to distract their attention, Jae reminds them, “Go back to your rooms to pick your outfits, loves. Then fix your bed and brush your teeth. Appa and I will wait for you in the kitchen for breakfast.”

That seems to do the trick as their kids quickly climb over them to get off the bed after shouting a chorus of, “Yes, dad!” 

The sound of excited footsteps echo in from the hallway as the two obediently do as they’re told.

Jae and Brian are finally left alone in their room, both sporting a smile. Jae wraps an arm around Brian’s naked waist, pulling him closer so that he can bury his face on top of his husband’s head. 

“Good morning, my love.” He greets the other as he smells the soft scent of their shampoo on Brian’s hair.

Brian places a kiss on the base of Jae’s neck before entangling their legs together and savoring the short moment they get to steal before the day officially starts for their family.

He grips the front of Jae’s shirt as he rolls them over until he’s laying on top of his husband. He smiles at Jae’s surprised huff of breath before he leans forward to boop their noses together. 

“Good morning.” He whispers against his lips. “And happy anniversary, my love.” He seals it with a real kiss, hands reaching up to card his fingers through Jae’s hair.

Jae sighs into it, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He absolutely loves this side of Brian—eager, a bit clingy, and oh, so affectionate—that’s why he makes sure to always return the enthusiasm. He starts playing with his husband’s lower lip, sucking, nipping, and asking with his tongue to be let in. He practically feels the shiver running down Brian’s spine right as he’s granted entry and he began tasting him. Just like it’s muscle memory at this point, Brian lets him take the lead. 

Jae has half a mind to notice the slick sounds that their lips are making as they get more into it by each passing second. He wraps his arms around Brian, mapping invisible lines and circles all over his back before moving past the waistband of his boxer shorts and playfully grabbing his ass. A rumble comes from deep within Brian’s throat as Jae starts squeezing and kneading the muscles on there and feeling his husband’s growing excitement nudge against his own. 

Gently and slowly, Brian grinds down on him, causing a gasp to escape from Jae’s lips. Blood rushes down to his crotch as his husband continues his delicious motions on top of him. Love and lust flood through him, his entire body feeling warm from the anticipation. He wants nothing more than to take Brian right then and there. But they both know that now is not the time to get carried away.

So, even though his body is completely against it, Jae decides to press pause on what they’re doing. 

He moves his hands back up to grip Brian’s hips, effectively stilling those sinfully delicious motions. 

“We can’t, baby…” he whispers against his lips.

He’s not exactly stopping them. No, it’s far from it. He’s just telling Brian that they should save it for later. It’s more of a promise than anything else.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Brian sighs happily, resting their foreheads together. “I always love waking up to your beautiful face, mister. I just wanted to show you how much.”

“You say that every morning.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” Brian tells him, pressing a kiss to each of his puffy cheeks.

“Happy anniversary to you, too, my love.” Jae breathes out, his heartbeat slowly returning back to normal. He pulls his hands away from where they took claim of his husband’s ass again—yes, he loves grabbing Brian’s butt, don’t judge him—and instead, he cups Brian’s face, caressing his high cheekbones. “God, I love you so much, Bribri. Why is my husband so sexy?”

A satisfied smile spreads across Brian’s lips. Resting his chin on Jae’s chest, he declares to him, “Only for you, Jaehyungie. Only for you.”

For a while, they let themselves get lost in each other’s embrace. In the middle of it, one of Jae’s hands starts absentmindedly tracing lines down Brian’s spine again. He feels his husband melt against him, eyes fluttering shut to savor those feather-light touches.

Jae faintly recalls what their friend, Sungjin, told them about something that he’d noticed for years now during one of the anniversary dinners they hosted. With a teasingly exasperated look, he said, “You know, the ‘honeymoon phase’ doesn’t exist with you two. Because it’s not exactly just a phase, it’s pretty much your entire relationship.”

Smiling at the memory, Jae can’t help but agree as he finds himself leaning in for another peck. Brian’s eyes fly open, shining with nothing but love and affection for his husband. And because one quick kiss isn’t enough—and it never is for the two of them—Brian dives in for another. He peppers Jae’s face with them. His cheeks, the tip of his nose, over his eyelids, and on his forehead. He even bends down to kiss Jae’s tiny mole just below his right ear.

They exchange a few more lazy kisses and light giggles whenever one touches their sensitive spots before they hear the faint sound of more footsteps down the hall followed by a door opening. Judging by how close it sounded, their kids must’ve walked into the bathroom that’s right outside their door. It must mean that Areum and Daehyun are done choosing their clothes to wear for the park and that they need to keep moving now. No more kisses and cuddles or else, their kids will come barging back in to hurry them along.

Sighing, Brian finally gets off his husband. “Guess it’s time to start cooking.”

“I’ll do it, love.” Jae volunteers, already sitting up in bed. “You can just go ahead and pack a bag full of things we might need at the park.” He puts back on a pair of basketball jersey shorts he wore the night before over his boxers before asking, “How does healthy omelets and fresh orange juice sound?”

“Delicious.” Brian responds, grabbing Jae by the wrist and pulling him in for one final kiss. Jae places quick pecks on both of his cheeks as well while playfully pinching Brian’s love-handles. His husband tries to swat his hands away as he feels ticklish from the touch.

“My Bribri is such a cutie~” Jae sings back to him, sounding completely adored, before throwing Brian a wink as he’s about to leave their room. His voice echoes in from the hallway as he continues singing in a made-up tune, “It’s gonna be a good day~” 

  
  


Brian chuckles softly to himself, shaking his head out of fondness for his husband’s antics. He rolls over to Jae’s side of the bed to savor the lingering warmth. Once again, he thanks the universe for the immeasurable luck that he’s been given. Not a lot of people get to marry and spend the rest of their lives with their best friend the same way that he does.

He stretches out his limbs to try to shake off the sleepiness from his body. Afterwards, he finally stands up to fix their massive bed. He smoothes out the comforter over the mattress and tucks the corners underneath. He then arranges the pillows against the headboard before grabbing one of Jae’s university shirts from their closet to put on. 

He consistently sleeps with nothing but his boxers every night while his husband prefers to be more random—rotating from sweatpants with no top on, to boxer shorts and a loose shirt. Brian actually prefers the former because he _loves_ having skin-to-skin contact every time they cuddle. Though he also can’t complain that much because he also loves to feel Jae’s bare legs getting tangled with his whenever it’s the latter’s case.

After running a hand through his hair in a poor attempt to tame his bedhead, he starts packing their things in a bag. He goes back and forth to their kids’ rooms, grabbing face towels and extra sets of clothes for them to change into so as to avoid sweat drying on their backs. In their own room, he also packs Jae’s glasses into one of the front pockets of the bag. His husband doesn’t really wear it all the time, what with having undergone LASIK surgery when he was young, but he does need it for his residual astigmatism. 

When he made sure that he packed everything they might need and use, Brian finally goes to help Jae cook their breakfast.

However, as he passes by one of their bedside tables, the one closest to the door, he sees one of their family pictures facing down. It might have been knocked by their kids’ excitable energy from earlier as they jumped and rolled around their parents’ bed. 

He straightens it back up and properly aligns it with the rest, taking a bit longer to finish the small task as he finds himself admiring these pictures. He especially stares at the one taken just two Christmases ago.

They placed lots and lots of blankets in front of the fireplace so that they could cuddle there while enjoying their big mugs of hot chocolate. The fire and the lights coming from the tall Christmas tree tucked in one corner of the room provided the living space with a soft and cozy ambiance. Ripped pieces of wrapping paper were scattered all around them and their two babies were clutching the new toys they got tightly against their tiny bodies. 

In the picture, Jae has Daehyun slung across one shoulder while Areum clings to his back. Brian has his head resting on his husband’s thighs as he raises a camera in front of them, struggling to fit the four of them in one frame.

Hands down, it’s Brian’s favorite photo. His heart overflows with warmth and immeasurable happiness every time he looks at it.

Staring at those big laughters frozen in their kids’ faces, his mind transports him back to the time they decided to start saving up for their family.

Even though they’ve been through the process twice now—having the same gestational carrier they trust for both of their kids—it was, and still is, uncanny to Brian how much their kids took after each of them. After they matched with the surrogate, the husbands decided for Jae to take the first turn in becoming their first-born’s biological father. 

And just like how Areum’s features pretty much scream Jae, having those adorable beady eyes, puffy cheek pockets, and tall build, Daehyun is all Brian through and through. He has strikingly sharp features and a slightly chubbier frame. Jae once told him that every time he looks at their son, he sees Brian in those slanted and feline-like eyes, the tiny moles scattered all over his body, and even in his overall playful nature.

“Appa!” Almost as if responding to his thoughts, Brian hears his daughter’s voice call to him. “Daehyun keeps spraying me with water!” 

“She started it!” Daehyun retorts just as loudly.

 _Here we go again…_ Smiling fondly, Brian finally goes out of their room to check on their adorable little rascals. He can take a trip down memory lane some other time.

  
  


“Don’t even try it, Ariel. I can see you.” Jae lightly scolds his daughter. To which the child sniggers in response before going back to eating her food.

“Why? What is it?” Brian asks after returning to the dining room from the kitchen. 

He’s filling all of their glasses with water as Jae replies, “She’s trying to sneak in pieces of vegetables to her brother’s plate whenever he’s not looking.”

At this, Daehyun narrows his eyes at his sister in an attempt to be threatening. But, just like his appa, he only ends up looking like an angry kitten with the way his face is all scrunched up in a glare.

Chuckling, Brian goes back to his seat beside Areum. “It’s bad to play with your food, sweetheart.”

“Sorry, appa.”

“It’s okay, baby.” He tells her, gently patting her on the head. “Just finish your plate, it’s almost empty now.”

Areum nods eagerly before going back to stuffing her face with food.

Across the table, Jae is helping Daehyun spoon everything into his mouth without creating too much of a mess. Their five-year-old is getting better and better at feeding himself lately. Right now, there are only a handful of cut-up pieces of vegetables lying on the table in front of him.

Brian watches as Jae wipes a tiny stray piece of mushroom off their son’s cheek. He really admires how inherently thoughtful Jae is and how, even though he takes on the stricter role between the two of them, Jae never forgets to be incredibly gentle with their kids. 

His husband catches him looking and so, naturally, he chooses to tease him. “I know I’m drop dead gorgeous and you can’t stop admiring me, but your food’s getting cold, Bribri.”

Chuckling, Brian fondly shakes his head at him before going back to his food. _This giant dork, I swear…_

Beside him, Areum lets out tiny giggles. “Appa is whipped for daddy.”

Jae barks out a surprised laughter as Brian asks their daughter, “Where did you learn that word, honey?”

Areum innocently looks back at him, once again almost an exact replica of Jae as she blink, blink, blinks up at him. “From Uncle Dowoon. He says that’s what he calls you and daddy every time you two stare at each other for too long.” 

Brian scoffs lightly, making a mental note to bother their friend about it later.

“What’s it mean, appa?” Daehyun joins in, sounding curious.

“It just means that daddy and I love each other so much.” Brian informs them.

Areum quips, “I love Daehyun so much, too. Does that mean I’m whipped for him?”

“Oh, no, sweetie.” Jae is quick to correct her. “The word only works for couples and, you know, people in romantic relationships, or married like me and appa.”

“Ohhhhh,” their daughter responds, drawing out the syllable. 

“Okay then.” Daehyun shrugs easily.

The two kids go back to eating and simply dropping the topic just like that.

Kids and their short attention span. Sometimes it works against parents, but other times—like having awkward and uncomfortable conversations as an example—it works in their favor just as well.

Jae and Brian share a look over the table, both sporting a smile that’s equal parts relieved and amused. And judging by the sudden blush blooming in his husband’s cheeks, Brian is almost a hundred percent sure that they’re reminded of the same conversation they once had with Areum just about a year ago.

It was early in the morning and while they were all having breakfast together, Areum asked something out of the blue.

“Did appa have a nightmare last night?” 

Jae and Brian looked a bit confused. “Why do you think so, sweetheart?” Jae wanted to know.

“I woke up to pee and when I was walking past your room, I heard noises. Appa sounded breathless. Like, um, like you were being chased by a monster in your sleep. It was like you were crying and you kept begging for daddy to go faster and faster.”

Brian almost choked on his food. Across the table, Jae’s cheeks were pretty much as red as tomatoes. They thought that their kids were already well into dreamland that was why they got a little less cautious during their lovemaking the night before.

“Was it a scary dream, appa?” Sweet, sweet Daehyun asked, looking concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, love.” Brian assured him, his face feeling warm as well. “Appa’s fine now.”

“Did daddy take care of you?” Areum added, looking oh-so innocent. “Did he make you feel good after, appa?”

Brian was basically a stuttering mess. “He— of course, baby… appa felt _really_ good— I mean, yes. Daddy helped, uhh, chase my nightmares away last night. You two don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

Jae cleared his throat to gather their kids’ attention. Saving his husband from misery, he quickly changed the subject. “Who wants ice cream with their pancakes?”

“Me!” The two chorused, sounding overly excited knowing that ice cream is usually permitted only as dessert after dinner. Or as a reward whenever they did something good. But for this case, it was used as an effective distraction.

“Finished!” Areum announces, stopping Brian’s train of thought as she places the utensils back to her now-empty plate.

“M-me, too!” Daehyun adds, his voice muffled after stuffing the last of his food following his sister. “See? All done!” He presents his plate to his parents, chest slightly puffed out and proud.

Brian chuckles at them. Ruffling his daughter’s hair and flashing a thumbs up to his son, he points out, “It’s the fastest you two have ever finished your veggies. You really want to leave early, huh?”

“Yes, appa. Now you and daddy should quickly finish your food too.” Hands on her hips, lovely Areum scolds both of her fathers. 

“We will, princess.” He replies, hands held up in a defensive manner. “Look, I’m almost done. Just one more bite.” With that, he eats the last of his breakfast. In a muffled voice, he tells their kids, “Done.”

“Daddy?” Areum prompts.

“Done, too!” Jae answers obediently. 

Areum’s face adopts a satisfied look due to their quick response.

Brian can’t help but be absolutely adored. As a young child who prides herself as “being the only lady in the house”, him and Jae are more than pleased to see how much their daughter loves having her own authority. Even if it’s mainly over the simplest of things right now, they just know that she will grow up to become a strong, intelligent, and resilient woman one day. And all they really hope for is to be able to rightfully raise her towards that direction.

Even young Daehyun is also starting to develop his own distinct personality. He’s an absolute cutie with a soft heart, looks up to his sister a lot, and is too driven for his age. Just about half a year ago, after he watched one of his daddy’s old badminton tournament videos, he found an interest in the sport. And so starting then, he’d constantly been learning from Jae and would often watch game replays whenever it’s his turn to have the TV remote. As soon as he steps into elementary school, he promises to his parents that he’ll try out for the team and be their best player ever. Jae and Brian have no doubt that he will.

“Why don’t you two go take a bath now while appa and I clean up a bit?” Jae gently instructs them as he starts picking up the scattered bits of food off the table and onto their plates. “Won’t take long now. I promise we’ll leave at half past 9AM.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Areum and Daehyun quickly glance at the wall clock. Their daughter seems happy with it after seeing that it’s only a little over thirty minutes away while their youngest looks confused.

Sounding unsure, he asks his sister in what he probably thinks is a whisper, “Is that early, noona?” 

Brian tries to hide his smile. Daehyun is still learning how to read the time.

“Yes, Daedae. So we gotta hurry. Let’s go!” Areum informs him before grabbing his hand to start heading back to the bathroom upstairs.

“I’ll go shower first!”

“No, me first!”

“One of you can use the one down here.” Brian helpfully suggests.

“Don’t want to.” They say together. Areum adds, “We’ll just play rock, paper, scissors for it.” 

Chuckling, Brian lets them go. “Alright, but don’t fight over it, okay?”

“Yes, appa!”

“We won’t!”

They both favor the one upstairs because the tub is filled with floating toys. The two claim that the one downstairs is boring and “for grown ups only” while the one inside the master bedroom is off-limits ever since they flooded their parents’ room after playing with bath bombs and forgetting to turn off the faucet.

Once they’re gone, Brian stands to help Jae clear the table. He’s in the middle of disposing of the few leftovers when he feels his husband grab him by the waist from behind before burying his face on one junction between his shoulder and neck. 

“What’s this for, babe?” Brian asks with a small smile. He just loves it whenever Jae gets especially clingy and initiates hugs like this.

“Nothing.” He feels Jae shrug. “I just love you. So fucking much.” He whispers against Brian’s skin to avoid the possibility of getting scolded by their kids for cursing. “You make me so happy. You know that, right?”

“Wait, I _do_?” Brian asks in an exaggerated tone, joking. “I never would have known… what with us creating a family together and all that…”

He feels the vibrations on his back as Jae lets out a chuckle. Still, he repeats, “Happy anniversary, my love. And to quote our daughter, I really am whipped over you, Mr. Park-Kang.”

“As I am to you, Mr. Park-Kang.”

Fun fact: their hyphenated surname is actually a result of their own stubbornness. Which is so ironic because, for as long as they’ve been together, they usually have no trouble compromising. But when the time came that they needed to decide which last name to use, they were both unyielding.

Jae wanted to take Brian’s name just as much as Brian wanted to take his. In the end, because they couldn’t reach an agreement about it, they chose plan B: to use _both_ of their names.

Yes, they are petty that way. But only because they love each other so much.

“Babe, let go. I need to load the dishwasher.” Brian tells Jae, tapping the arms wrapped around his waist.

Pressing a loud and wet kiss to the side of Brian’s neck, Jae finally releases him. “Is it cool if I take a shower first?”

Brian nods. “You already cooked our food. I’ll do the cleaning.”

“Thanks, babe.” Jae starts to leave but Brian stops him, grabbing him by the wrist.

With a cheeky smile, he suggests, “Or, you know, you can wait for me to finish up here so that I can join you.”

Jae lets out a hearty laugh. “We’re leaving soon, my love. You know I’m not a big fan of quickies. I want to enjoy your body for as long as I can.” He brings the back of Brian’s hand to his lips. “But later, I promise we’ll continue where we left off this morning.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that.” He replies, wiggling his eyebrows at his husband. Just because they’re parents now doesn’t mean they still can’t be playful with each other. But just in case, he lowers his voice to continue, “Let’s not tire ourselves out at the amusement park, okay? I want you to fuck my brains out tonight.” 

With his free hand, he palms Jae’s crotch over his jersey shorts for emphasis.

Jae grins naughtily at him, almost melting under the teasing touch. “I swear to God, Brian, you’ll be the death of me.” In retaliation, he reaches to pinch one of Brian’s butt cheeks, earning him a surprised yelp.

Quickly, he runs away from his husband, narrowly missing a smack on the arm as he walks out of the dining room with a triumphant laugh.

Brian is left staring lovingly at his retreating form. 

_Idiot,_ he muses, letting out a content sigh.

  
  


***

“So,” Jae claps twice to get their kids’ attention. “Which ride do we wanna try first?” 

They had just gotten through the gates and are now looking around at the ride attractions. Their kids are back to being two balls of contained energy as they keep bouncing on their feet and running around, chasing each other. 

Actually, even the whole forty-five minute travel to the amusement park had been interesting. The two children kept asking the age-old question of “are we there yet” every few minutes. It was cute for a while until they started getting a little impatient and so they decided to entertain themselves by pestering Jae as he drove. 

Fortunately, Brian got the idea of distracting them by playing a few games. Like, who could avoid not laughing or smiling the longest as the rest of their family tried, did, and said everything they can to make each other do the opposite. Surprisingly, it was sweet and often playful baby Daehyun who won that game.

And so he was rewarded with getting to have the first pick of the rides.

“Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! That one!” Jae follows the line of where his son is pointing at. And to his relief, his sight lands on a rollercoaster—the kid-friendly one with big and colorful insects and animals incorporated into its main structure.

He’s afraid that their kids will insist again on trying the ones that they’re still not allowed to ride, dreading the thought of saying no to them and seeing them look crestfallen because of it. He didn’t want to have to ruin their excitement and overall energetic mood. 

But maybe it’s also because Brian did a good job of explaining to them why certain attractions are just not fit for them yet on the drive here. He explained it patiently, thoroughly, and without resorting to scaring them away from it. His husband really is just so caring and sweet like that. And Jae admits that he isn’t so bad himself, but during their first year as parents, he really learned a lot from Brian’s innate gentleness and attentive nature.

“Let’s get to it, then!” Jae says in a cheery tone. Which in turn becomes contagious because their kids suddenly squeal in excitement before running over to stand in line while clutching each other’s hands.

“Oh, Areum wait.” Brian says. “It’s a bit windy today. Let’s tie your hair up so it won’t always get in your face.”

Obediently, their daughter returns to stand in front of Brian. Jae fishes the comb and scrunchy from one of the bag’s front pockets and places it on his husband’s waiting hand.

“Ooh, can you braid it again, appa?”

“Sure, love. Let me just…” he trails off, too focused on combing his daughter’s long black hair before doing as he’s told.

“There.” he finishes the fishtail braid after only a couple of minutes. 

He’s getting so good at these things now.

When they found out the biological gender for their first child, Jae and Brian learned and studied everything they could about taking care of their little girl—which brand of powdered milk is best for newborns, when to expect her first menstruation and what to do when that happens, how to properly tie a ponytail and all kinds of braids, and where to buy toys that are not too gender-specific. None of those that are divided by the mere color of the toys alone, the usual pink versus blue. They didn’t want to buy her dolls just because she’s a girl. They want to buy her dolls because she _wants_ them. 

That’s why her first toys are actually a variety—princess tea sets, race cars, action figures, and Barbie dolls. And they consistently kept this up during Daehyun’s early development years as well. Up until now, he sometimes plays with his complete kitchen set because “appa loves food and cooking food and I do too”. Simple as that.

(Or it _should_ be that simple, but at least Jae and Brian are trying to help make that happen. And what better place to start than doing it inside their very own home.)

“Does it look pretty?” Areum turns around, showing her younger brother their father’s handiwork. 

“Mhm.” Daehyun responds, nodding animatedly. “You look like Rapunzel from Tangled. I want to put flowers in your hair.”

“Aww, thanks, Daedae!” She gives him a quick hug before saying, “Now let’s go!” They clutch each other’s hands again to start running towards the rollercoaster.

Their fathers are left watching them adoringly. But as the saying goes, like fathers like kids, they too walk after them hand-in-hand. Their pace is slower, as if having a stroll in the park, shoulders brushing, and with intertwined fingers swaying between them. But their eyes remain glued to their children. 

Particularly to what other adorably weird thing they got going on inside their tiny heads.

(Here’s another thing you need to know about Jae and Brian’s kids, they are quite the adventurous duo.)

“Daddy, take a picture of us!” Areum calls to Jae as they stand beside one of the decorative statues while waiting in line.

The statue is like an off-brand Disney prince, bent down on one knee, and posed valiantly with his fingers shielding his eyes from the sun. Their daughter is standing on the pedestal while outright meeting the statue’s gaze in her best attempt at a threatening glare—which, considering that she has Jae’s eyes, isn’t really working for her either. She just looks like she’s squinting. 

But Jae will never tell her that. Not if he wants to upset her. Or worse, get an earful from their princess. She may only be seven but when she gets on one of her rants, Jae and Brian have known long ago not to interrupt her. Because they’ll be equal parts scared, impressed, and deeply adored.

Beside him, he hears Brian gasp. “Anderson Park-Kang, get down from there!” 

And right beside his sister, Daehyun is climbing up the statue and succeeding at an alarming rate. He’s trying to hold onto one of the statue’s arms to swing his tiny body in the air with it. Though it’s not really that high up—especially since the prince statue is only in his pre- to mid-teens and not that tall—but Jae and Brian both know that whenever their son gets a bit too hyper, these kinds of ideas from him will only keep on escalating until he ends up getting hurt.

Seriously, they let them roam free for one second and then they do this.

Brian lets go of Jae’s hand to try to reach for their son.

“Not yet, appa!” Daehyun protests, tightening his hold on the stone arm. “Daddy, come on! Picture, please!”

As expected of Jae and Brian’s offsprings, the two kids can both be as stubborn as their fathers. And so knowing that scolding them or bargaining with them to get down will only prolong their clinging to the statue, Jae quickly takes his phone out to finally take their picture.

In the shot, Areum is still squinting— _ehem_ , glaring—at the statue but with the added sight of her finger poking and sticking in one of the statue’s nostrils. Daehyun has been captured mid-swing and sporting a huge smile on his face.

“Okay, now get down please.” Brian quickly pleads as soon as his husband puts down his phone. “You’re both making appa feel really scared.” 

Thankfully, the kids obediently follow as Daehyun finally lets Brian carry him back down to the ground and Areum grabs both of Jae’s hands for support as she bravely jumps off the pedestal. But because their energy and excitement are still through the roof, they mostly answer Jae and Brian’s reprimanding looks with little giggles. That or they feel like they’re already forgiven with the way Brian followed it by asking Jae to show him the picture and looking so completely fond afterwards. 

See, they completely have their parents wrapped around their fingers and they know it. 

Once they’ve made sure that their kids won’t do something like that again, at least in the next few minutes or so, Jae and Brian deem it safe enough to leave them be.

Well, not really, but they don’t want to hover around them constantly like they’re some sort of helicopter parents. They want their kids to feel an appropriate degree of freedom and independence.

Just a few meters away, Jae and Brian take a seat on one of the benches. Just like the other parents, guardians, and probably babysitters watching over the other kids waiting in line with their children, the husbands enjoy each other’s company for a bit.

Since it’s still relatively early, with the park having been opened for a little over an hour ago, and there’s nothing generally special about today, the place isn’t crowded yet. Though there already are some lines forming on the most popular rides, the walkways still seem spacious and walkable enough. Well, maybe part of the reason why is that most of the adults are either waiting in line with their kids, claiming a booth on the food court while staring at their phones and eating nothing, or occupying almost all of the available benches as they watch over their children.

“Look at those cute little rascals.” Jae comments to Brian as they watch the kids move up the line while whispering animatedly between themselves. “Makes you wonder where they get all that energy from inside their teenie tiny, little bodies.”

Brian sighs with a smile. “I know, babe. One more kid and we’ll definitely be outnumbered.”

Jae shrugs. “I don’t mind it though. Especially if our next baby gets to have your eyes, too. Oh man, imagine ever saying no to that face.”

“Hey, no fair.” His husband pouts at him. “I want our next baby to have _your_ blinky eyes again.”

The tips of Jae’s lips lift in a smirk as he leans down to kiss Brian. Whispering against his lips, he says, “Who says we can’t have a fourth one?”

“Not so fast, my love.” Playfully, Brian pinches the side of his butt.

They’re not really planning on having another child (or two) in the near future but they do want to have a big family. They’ve already talked about it, included it in their ten- to fifteen-year-long plan, and even have a separate bank account setup for the next procedures. So, maybe at least in a few years? They’re still not sure. But as of right now, raising Areum and Daehyun is their top priority. 

It is fun to fantasize about their future babies though.

Jae gasps, a bit exaggerated. He feigns a scandalized look. “We are in an amusement park targeted for kids. You better keep your hands to yourself and behave, Bribri.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Brian apologizes, blinking innocently at Jae that only makes him feel suspicious. “I’ll just keep my hands to myself then. As you wish, my love.”

Jae squints his eyes at his husband. You don’t just spend almost half of your life with Brian to not know that he doesn’t always back down this easily. But since he hasn’t followed it with anything else, Jae lets it be for now.

That is, until merely a few minutes later that he feels the side of Brian’s leg press almost insistently against him. Still, Jae decides not to point it out because it is just a harmless touch. But then, Brian’s foot sneakily and slowly siddles up against the inside of his leg. 

“ _Brian_ ,” Jae whines, face feeling warm as he tries to angle his body away. “We’re in public, babe.”

Brian lets out a hearty laugh before retreating. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes for real this time, “I just love teasing you, baby.” He reaches out to adjust Jae’s glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

He takes one of Brian’s hands in his own before leaning closer to whisper, “Just wait until tonight,” he promises, “it’ll be my turn to tease you.”

With a smirk in his own lips, Brian says, “Looking forward to it.” 

Winking, Jae brings their hands to his lips to place sweet kisses on his husband’s knuckles. “Love you,” he mouths to him.

Brian’s lips stretch into a bright and genuine smile as he whispers those three words and even adds a “ _so freaking much_ ” just because he’s Brian. Resting his head on Jae’s shoulder, the couple continues to watch fondly as their kids get more excited now that it’s their turn to ride the caterpillar rollercoaster. Their fingers remain intertwined between them, warm and a bit sweaty but neither cared because, well, they’re too busy enjoying how much of a good day it’s been so far.

  
  


The kids ended up riding it for three more times and so Jae and Brian just sat there to wait for them for the next half an hour or so because the line kept getting longer with more families entering the park. Occasionally, they would take videos of Areum and Daehyun raising their arms at the sudden drops along the ride with nothing but screams and almost manic laughter as audio.

After they got off the ride for the last time and ran straight towards where their parents are to tell them all about it, Jae and Brian can see that they’re basically shaking from the lingering exhilaration of it.

For the rest of the late morning until early noon, Jae and Brian get dragged to one attraction after another. The ferris wheel wherein Daehyun kind of freezes up as their cabin reaches the very top, so Jae hugs him to his chest as Brian and Areum whisper assuring words to him. Brave little guy decides for them to go another round and see if he won’t be as scared this time—Jae and Brian are proud to see that he actually enjoyed it then. 

Next is the bumper cars where they split into two teams to see who’s better at it. The whole time, it’s been a fair fight until Brian and Areum’s car bumps Jae and Daehyun’s backside right before the buzzer sounds off, effectively taking the win. Jae claims that they cheated with Brian faking that their car has stopped working, so Jae drives over to their side to see what’s up. But when they get close enough, Brian puts it back into motion and takes Jae by surprise. Kissing the two boys’ pouts away, one on Daehyun’s forehead and one on Jae’s full lips, Brian proudly claims that it’s actually Areum’s idea.

And it really was.

Laughing at her daddy’s exaggerated look of betrayal, Areum doesn’t even deny it as she rushes to hug Jae’s legs, apologizing. Daehyun is too delighted and impressed by the “tactic” to support Jae’s dramatics even though they’re both on the same losing team.

They ride a few more attractions—the haunted train where Areum and Daehyun screamed at the scary ghosts then proceeded to laugh at each other for being startled, the vikings one where all four of them also screamed at the top of their lungs, and the merry-go-round just calm things down. 

Jae and Brian go and ride wherever their kids point them to, in the hopes of working their adrenaline off until they feel hungry enough to eat late lunch.

And finally, as the clock strikes two in the afternoon, the family claims a table in the food court.

Jae takes the toddlers to wash their hands in one of the personal bathrooms as Brian orders their food—pizza and mac ‘n’ cheese for the kids and quarter-pound hamburgers for him and Jae.

“Daddy, towel?” Daehyun tugs at the hem of Jae’s shirt, using only the tips of his fingers to avoid getting his father’s clothes wet. Areum looks expectantly at him as well, holding her hands up to show that they’re dripping. 

“Oh, hold on.” Jae removes the backpack from his shoulders to fish out two fresh towels. “Here, loves.” He hands one to each of his kids as they start walking back to their table.

Brian catches sight of them so he waves Jae’s mocha-flavored milkshake in the air to show that their orders are complete.

Jae blows an overly enthusiastic kiss his way before heading back. Areum and Daehyun follow after him, diligently drying their hands, when Jae feels a stranger approaching them.

By instinct, he moves protectively in front of his babies as he addresses the woman now standing just a foot away from them. 

“Can I help you?” He asks.

Hearing the slight edge to his tone, she quickly tries to assure Jae. “Um, hi, sir. Sorry to bother you. I was just wondering if you could take a picture of me by that graffiti wall?” She points back to where she came from. True enough, there are other people posing in front of said wall. It is only then that he notices the camera on her hands.

“I’m sorry,” Jae tries to decline politely, flashing an apologetic smile, “we’re kind of in a hurry.”

She reaches out to grab Jae’s arm to stop him from walking away. “I promise it won’t take long. I don’t feel good handing strangers my camera but since you’re a familiar face, I figured you’re more trust-worthy than others.” She shrugs, giving him a hopeful smile. “Just two pictures. Please?”

Jae can’t help but frown. He swears he’s never seen this woman before so he’s a little confused why she said he looked familiar. And he’s about to turn her down again, however, he and Brian really have been raising their kids right because they too appeal for their father to help the woman out. 

“We can wait for a bit, dad.” Areum tells him. It’s not that Jae doesn’t want to help either but, well, the burgers and milkshake are really calling out to him back at their table.

“Oh, they’re your kids?” She seems surprised by it. Seeing Jae’s eyebrow cocked due to her reaction, she’s quick to add, “I’m sorry, you just look so young.”

Sighing, he vaguely replies, “Yeah, I get that a lot.” He figures that in order to quickly get this over with is to agree, Jae holds his hands out, asking for the camera.

The woman gives a quick cheer before handing it to him, invading his personal space a bit by putting the strap over his head. He takes a step back, but she doesn’t even notice as she starts pulling him along by the arm back to the graffiti wall.

Jae is too polite and too nice to snap his hand back.

Now that he's got a closer look, she actually appears to look a bit younger than him. Maybe even young enough to be a college student.

The woman decides on a cool and casual pose, resting one of her feet against the wall.

Jae snaps the picture.

Her face falls for a bit with how quick Jae took it but she easily recovers as she tries another pose. And just like that, Jae takes the second picture. 

“Here you go.” He hands her back the camera. 

“Wow, these angles look good.” She observes, checking the screen. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.” Jae curtly replies. Holding his kids in each of his hands, they start to walk away from the woman.

She scrambles to say something else now that Jae has walked a measurable distance away. “Anyways, um, say hi to Mr. Brian for me! And see you around campus, professor!”

 _Oh._ Jae stops short. _So that’s why she said I’m a familiar face._ He realizes that he’s right. She is a college student. And in his university at that.

”Will do.” He replies, waving goodbye.

He chuckles to himself, thinking that he probably should have acted friendlier. Now that he’s thinking about it, she does look a bit familiar. He doesn’t know her name and she’s not a student under his department though he has seen her around. She’s probably even been in their building enough times to know who Brian is either. But nonetheless, he did what he was asked for so no harm done.

They finally reach their table with their kids not wasting any time to start eating as soon as they sit down. 

“Thank you for the food, daddy and appa.” They chorus with muffled voices and full cheeks.

Jae and Brian merely ruffle their heads as they too begin devouring their food. 

“By the way,” Brian starts after a few bites, “who was that earlier?”

Jae shrugs before taking a sip of his milkshake. “I don’t know. Just wanted help having her picture taken. She’s nice and friendly enough so I accepted.”

Brian merely hums in response.

Jae adds, “Oh, and apparently, she’s a student at my university.”

This time, Brian’s face adopts a knowing look. The tips of his lips lift into a small smile as he says, “Ahh, figures why she’s _that_ friendly and comfortable with you.”

“What?” Jae asks a bit innocently. He’s not catching whatever his husband was trying to say.

Brian fondly rolls his eyes at him. “This again? I’m telling you, babe, there’s a reason why you’re the _entire_ student body’s favorite professor. It’s ‘cause you’re hot, Jae.”

Jae recalls the conversation they had before. It was when Brian came to surprise him at the end of his class before his free period during lunch. He saw how a few students stood behind to ask Jae some questions about the lesson and to quickly go over the answers they’ve written for the assignment. Back in his office, Brian kept teasing him that a lot of the students have a crush on him. 

Jae denies it every time because he really thinks they’re just being good and diligent students. Also, he actually likes that they act friendly towards him and are often chatting with him whenever they see him on campus. But of course, Brian has been stubborn and adamant on the contrary.

So he often teases him back, asking whether Brian’s jealous about it. And while his husband plays along with him, pouting cutely to say that he is, Jae always makes sure to give him a kiss out in the hallway for the other students to see before Brian leaves to fetch their kids. He never fails to notice the resulting blush and satisfied smile on his husband’s face. And so that’s always been their thing whenever the same topic comes up. 

Though in all seriousness, they both know that Jae is actually the type of professor that most of his students come back to visit even after they graduate. He genuinely cares for their well-being and it shows. That’s why his oldest students—the ones he had during his first year of teaching—still call him on his birthday to thank him for being such an inspiring role model. Some of them are even friendly with Brian too, inviting him along on the rare times they can meet with Jae for coffee.

“I’m not hot. I’m just tall, therefore, giving the false impression that I’m attractive.” He counters. Deflecting, he adds, “You know who I think is really attractive? _You_ , Bribri.” 

Beside him, Brian looks up to the sky. “Oh God, I married a hot, dense dork.”

Jae shakes his head with a smile, oh-so fond and adored. Grabbing his husband’s chin, he gently tilts his head back down to face him. Leaning closer, he kisses him fully on the mouth. 

“And now you’re stuck with me.” He whispers against Brian’s lips, sounding as if it’s such a bad thing.

“Bummer.” Brian whispers back, features stretching into a slow smile as he kisses him again.

“Daddy and appa, your food’s getting cold.”

Sheepishly, Jae and Brian pull away from each other after hearing their daughter’s words.

“You can be whipped for each other later.” She continues casually, munching around a slice of pizza. 

The two of them obediently return to their food, feeling a bit embarrassed that they’ve been called out by their own child, albeit in that innocent way that only kids her age can get away with.

 _I swear, Yoon Dowoon…_ Jae plans to give their friend a call and to complain about the fact that the phrase will surely stick to their kids’ minds from now on.

  
  


***

After having lunch, they decide to sit and rest at their table for a bit before going back to the rides. “Don’t want our food to come back out,” Daehyun comments like the wise, tiny man that he is.

And while resting, they create a plan of action to take for the rest of the afternoon; which rides to go to, and in what order they do them. 

In the end, because their kids are starting to get tired after having their stomachs filled, they settle on going to three more attractions before calling it a day. They return to the rollercoaster for another round, followed by the mini zip line, and then the river boat ride for the last one because they know that they’ll end up getting wet. 

And as soon as they get off the ride, Brian quickly ushers the two towards the single-stall bathrooms to get changed as Jae waits outside. 

“But appa, I don’t like this shirt anymore.” Daehyun tells him, face falling a bit as he looks at the ‘Thomas and Friends’ shirt in his father’s hands. “I want the one Uncle Wonpil gifted me on my birthday.” 

“I’m sorry, Daedae.” Brian apologizes in a soothing voice. “This is the one I packed. But, hey, look.” He presents the shirt enthusiastically. “It’s still cute, right? And it’s red, your favorite color.”

Shoulders sagging, he begrudgingly puts it on while avoiding his father’s eyes.

Brian lets out a sigh, still taking that as a win. Seeing that both his kids have now completely changed clothes, he grabs the wet ones, wringing them for the last time over the sink, before stuffing them in an eco bag. Afterwards, the three of them join Jae back outside who’s sitting on one of the benches scattered all over the park. The one he’s on is being illuminated by a beautiful, classic-style street lamp as it’s already dusk when they finished going on the rides.

Almost immediately, Daehyun sits on Jae’s lap, letting out a big yawn as his father starts brushing the strands off his forehead and lightly scratching his scalp.

“Appa, my hair’s getting all tangled.” Areum then complains to Brian, her lower lip jutting out in a pout. “And my arms are too tired to keep combing.”

He focuses his attention on his daughter as she struggles with the brush. Because she got wet, it’s a bit more difficult to remove her hair from the braid.

“Ow!” She cries out when Brian accidentally pulls on a few strands. 

“I’m _so_ sorry, honey.” He quickly apologizes, hugging her close to his chest.

Nodding against her father’s shirt, Areum signals that it’s okay now for him to try again.

“Here, sweetheart, let’s sit beside dad.” He directs them to the empty space by the bench and hoists his daughter to rest on his lap as well. Gently and carefully, he continues combing through her tangled locks. 

“Better?” He asks after successfully getting the task done. 

Areum nods, rubbing tiny fists against her eyes. “Can we go now?”

“Oh, um… of course, honey.” Brian looks to Jae for confirmation. His husband agrees and points with his lips to their son who’s now fast asleep against him. “Time to go home then.”

He sees Jae struggling to adjust Daehyun in his arms with their bag falling from his shoulder. To help out, Brian carries it for him as their daughter gets off his lap so that he can finally stand up. After making sure that he’s got everything—the backpack and the two small eco bags, one that’s full of their kids’ wet clothes and the other with the takeout sandwiches they bought to eat on the way home—Brian scoops up Areum in his arms when she made grabby hands at him. Almost immediately, she tucks her head against her father’s chest, nuzzling closer and breathing out a tired sigh.

Turning back to face his husband, he says in a low and quiet voice, “Let’s go, babe.”

Nodding, Jae goes to follow suit. However, it appears their son still hasn’t reached a deep slumber; Daehyun gives a weak sound of protest as his dad gets off the bench as well.

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay, it’s okay. We’re going home now. Shh, shh, shh…” Jae soothes him, rubbing circles down his back so his sleep won’t be disturbed again as the four of them make their way out of the amusement park.

Gone are their unparalleled energy and excitement from this morning, with moodiness and drowsiness taking their place. Brian understands that they’re only starting to get a little fussy because they feel drained from such a fun but definitely tiring day.

Once they’ve reached their car, Jae and Brian carefully strap the two into their booster seats. And just when Jae’s about to start driving, they faintly hear their daughter speak up from the backseat, making them look back at her.

“Happy anniversary, daddy and appa…” Areum mumbles sleepily, hugging the tiny bolster pillow against her body.

“Happy… anninary, daddy and appa…” Daehyun echoes, trailing off and sounding just as tired as his sister that his syllables trip over themselves.

Brian feels his heart swell inside his chest. Across the center console, Jae reaches out to grab his hand and interlaces their fingers together. They share a look full of love and contentment as they lean closer at the same time.

Jae places the lightest of kisses on Brian’s lips. 

“Happy anninary, appa.” Jae repeats, chuckling at his own joke. His touches are fleeting and a bit too teasing that Brian grabs him by the jaw so that he can properly lay a full, wet kiss on his husband’s beautiful lips.

“Take us home, my love.” Brian tells him. And even though he’s certain that their kids are already asleep, he still lowers his voice to remind Jae, “I believe you promised me something this morning. And it still hasn’t been fulfilled.”

Jae slightly pulls away, giving Brian his poor attempt of looking confused followed by the words, “What promise? I might need you to refresh my memory, babe.”

At this, Brian playfully pushes against his shoulders. 

“Just start driving already.” He says, shaking his head in an exasperated but fond way before resting back on his seat. Letting go of Jae’s hand, he places his own on his husband’s thigh instead, suggestively running the tips of his fingers upward. “As if you need a reminder.” 

Jae chuckles at him. “Never hurts to try. I got you to touch me, didn’t I?” He responds, wiggling his eyebrows at Brian.

“Smartass.” Brian mutters back, lips stretching into a smile.

Jae barks out another hearty laugh—Brian’s favorite sound ever—before remembering that their kids are sleeping so he immediately stops himself, throwing a hand over his own mouth. 

Now it’s Brian’s turn to snigger at him almost obnoxiously. With an ever-present twinkle in his eyes, Jae finally takes his family home for the night.

  
  


After putting their kids to bed, Jae and Brian finish what’s left of their sandwiches before retiring to their room as well. The drive took a little longer than expected because they got caught up in the early evening traffic.

Jae has just changed into his sleeping attire—forgoing the loose shirt and settling on just his boxer shorts like Brian. He’s currently brushing his teeth in their en-suite bathroom when Brian calls to him.

“Hurry up and get in here already.” He complains, patting the empty space beside him on the bed. “I want cuddles.” 

Jae’s head pokes out of the door frame. With a muffled voice, he responds, snickering a little, “Calm down, Bribri” before disappearing from his sight again. 

“If you take too long, I’ll just fall asleep.” He threatens playfully while stretching out his limbs.

Not a moment too soon, Jae returns back to the room, mouth foam-free, and ungracefully plops down beside Brian after placing his glasses on the nightstand. Almost immediately, Brian wraps his arms and legs around Jae, effectively trapping him.

“Finally.” Brian breathes out against his forehead, blowing the strands away so he can press his lips against the skin.

Throwing him a dopey smile, Jae clicks his tongue at him, “My, my. Such a needy and clingy Bribri.”

“Shut up.” He retorts, tightening his hold. “I know you love it.”

He feels Jae’s chuckles running through his chest. Heaving a blissful sigh and giving Brian a heartwarming gaze, he agrees, “You’re right. I really, really do.”

Jae gives him a peck on the chin. Brian feels one of his husband’s hands runs over his tummy and pinches his love-handles before grabbing him by the waist. “My cute and sexy, Bribri…”

Brian savors these soft touches, his entire being overtaken with nothing but pure love and devotion for this man right here.

“I love you.” He tells his husband, meaning it with his life.

“Aww, my love,” Jae coos, “are you going all sappy on me now?”

“Jerk.” For revenge, Brian squeezes his torso with his arms.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Jae backtracks, squirming against him.

“Thought so.” He relents, satisfied with the answer before loosening his hold on him. 

He never actually feels bothered nor upset whenever Jae deflects on him every time their conversations take a turn for the emotional. Brian understands that that’s just how he is, more of a “actions speak louder than words” type of person. But even so, throughout their entire relationship, not once has Jae ever made Brian doubt just how much he means to him.

Jae makes a face before saying, “As if you don’t already know that I love you just as much. Probably even more.” Any hints of humor drops from his face as he continues, “Seriously Bribri, I’d be nothing without you. You and our kids are my life.”

And just like that, Brian’s heart feels like it grew two sizes too big.

“Whipped.” Is all he was able to respond.

See, whenever Jae meets him head-on, when he gets _especially_ vocal, Brian is often rendered speechless. Now _he’s_ the one shying away.

Jae mirrors his smug smile from earlier, knowing full well the effect his words had on his husband. Adjusting his position on the bed, Jae props himself up on one elbow before leaning down to continue showering Brian with more kisses.

Brian moves his hands to lace his fingers on Jae’s nape, pulling him closer before sighing in relief. Finally, all that teasing and built-up tension from earlier this morning are catching up to them. And now they have no reason whatsoever to keep prolonging the wait. 

Brian feels Jae melting against him as he playfully nips and sucks on his husband’s lower lip, running the tip of his tongue as a silent invitation. Almost automatically, Jae parts his lips to let him in. And just like that, they let muscle memory and their instincts take over as they quickly lose themselves in each other, their spirits soaring with the promise of what’s to come. Since they’ve been doing this for countless times now over the span of more than fourteen years, they have each other’s tells and signals memorized and know when to do something without needing to be asked.

Jae releases a gasp against him as Brian throws a leg over his husband. He shifts themselves in bed until he’s laid on top of Jae, straddling his lap. Brian pulls away from his lips only to start creating a line of kisses on his jaw and devouring him down to the side of his neck. 

“Wait, Bri…” Jae interrupts him, hands laying to rest low on his back and just over the waistband of his boxers.

Brian groans in mild complaint. He pauses on nibbling the skin on Jae’s left collarbone to ask, “What is it this time?”

Jae has the nerve to laugh fondly at the impatience in his tone. “Just— _ahh_ ,” Brian bites down on his shoulder for laughing.

“Baby, wait.” Jae repeats, sounding a bit breathless because, even though Brian’s weight is heavy, he feels incredibly warm and soft pressed against him.

Oh, and because Brian continued leaving hickeys all over his chest and collarbones, already on his way to devouring his husband. He really just can’t get enough of him.

And Jae absolutely loves it whenever Brian does that. The marks and bruises might be hidden from view when he goes to work the next morning, but he definitely knows and feels that they’re _there_. Just the mere existence of them has always been enough to remind Jae of the wonders his husband is capable of making him feel.

“Did you— _oh God, Bri…_ ” Brian’s lips stretch into a smirk as he distracts Jae again from talking. 

“You were saying, love?” He prompts, teasing.

“Asshole.” Jae retorts, squeezing Brian’s butt cheeks with his hands for good measure. “I was just going to ask if you locked the door.”

Chuckling, Brian quickly assures him, “Of course,” before going back to feast on his neck.

Jae seems satisfied with that answer. “Get the condoms and lube then.” He breathlessly instructs while sneaking a hand underneath Brian’s boxers to tease his hole with his fingers. 

Brian arches his back when Jae’s touches ghost past his ass only to put the slightest of pressure against his perineum. He has to bite into Jae’s shoulder to silence his moans as jolts of desire run through his body.

“I already took them from the closet and placed them under the bed.” He replies in a hurry, increasingly getting desperate with each of his husband’s touch. He then gets off Jae to eagerly start taking off his own boxers and freeing his hard-on.

Jae cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Brian pants, blindly throwing his underwear to the floor and picking up their supplies to put on the nightstand. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

“I know, baby. Me too.” To prove his words, he starts removing his last piece of clothing as well. 

Brian’s eyes trail down Jae’s reddened chest, past his smooth and slim waist, before coming to rest on his half-mast.

“Oh thank God.” He breathes out, relieved that Jae is finally taking them where he wants to. Surging forward, he crawls on top of Jae again to recapture his lips in a wet and heated kiss. Jae’s legs part wide to make room for him.

In an instant, they fall back into the comfort of doing what they do best: expressing their love and devotion for the other through their bodies. 

“Jae, _ahh—_ ” Brian mewls into his mouth when he feels slender fingers wrap around his length. His husband starts to slowly jerk him off until he’s fully hard in his hand. Bucking his hips, he grinds down on Jae to purposely nudge their erections together, chasing that friction. And when that still doesn’t feel enough, one of his hands snakes between them to start palming Jae. 

“Bri—” Jae inhales sharply.

To quiet themselves, they keep devouring each other’s mouths. Continuing to stroke the other’s cock and focusing on the head where they’re both the most sensitive, Brian savors every sensation as his hips grind down on Jae. It’s all too much that his insides feel like they’re being ignited. Making love to Jae has always given him that feeling. Every single time is different but all of it a wondrous and powerful experience.

Jae sucks hard on his lower lip after a particular flick of Brian’s wrist had him thrusting up against his husband. 

“Babe, enough…” Jae tells him, feeling him tense and squirming under him. 

Brian lets off, knowing that if Jae comes now, it will take a few more minutes for him to reach another peak. And he really will love nothing more than to prolong their night, but he knows they don’t have the luxury because they also need to sleep after such a tiring day. Plus, Jae has work and their kids have school early tomorrow. 

As Jae reaches for the bottle of lube, Brian busies himself with kissing down his husband’s chest to suckle on one of his pert buds while playing the other with his thumb. 

He feels Jae gently pat him on the ass. “Come on, love. On your stomach.”

Obediently, he does as he’s told. He climbs off his husband to lay in bed and places a pillow underneath himself to raise his hips. He spreads his legs wide, making enough room for Jae and leaving his bottom half pliant and open. It takes a lot from him not to thrust onto the pillow as he waits for Jae to coat his fingers with slick.

“You good, Bribri?” Jae checks in, the tips of his fingers barely ghosting over Brian’s ass.

“Yes, Jae. Just— just prep me already, _please_ …” He replies, whining. To add to his words, he pushes his hips back towards Jae’s hand, his hole clenching as an invitation.

With a deep chuckle, Jae finally breaches his puckering muscle of heat. Brian’s fists grip the sheets as he feels the familiar sensation of having his husband’s long and slender fingers inside him. He quickly gets accustomed to it and not long after, one becomes two then two becomes three as Jae expertly works him loose.

Since he already knows where to locate his tender spot, and knows it by heart, Jae purposely avoids it as he relentlessly thrusts his fingers in and out. 

Brian can tell that’s what Jae has been doing so he lets him know his impatience through his actions.

He starts thrusting back and meets Jae’s hand, clenches himself around those fingers whenever they pull out, and when that’s still not enough, he reaches his own hand to grab Jae by the wrist. 

“Stop teasing me, baby, or else I’ll do it my—”

Without warning, Jae nudges that tender muscle inside him mercilessly.

“ _Jae! Ahh!_ ” Brian moans out loud. Like, really loud.

Laughing silently, Jae pulls his hand out before reaching with the other to cover his husband’s mouth.

“You need to keep quiet, Bribri.” He whispers to Brian’s ear, chuckling delightedly in amusement.

“Don’t blame me.” Brian responds, voice muffled before Jae decides it’s safe enough to remove his hand. With a slight glare, he accuses Jae, “You did that on purpose.”

Jae softly brushes the sweaty strands of hair on his husband’s forehead before placing a sweet kiss on his temple. “I’m sorry, baby. I won’t do it again.”

Brian’s eyes widen a fraction. “Wait, no. That’s not what I meant. I’ll just, I’ll try to bite my tongue and keep quiet, I promise. Do it again and don’t stop, please.”

“Okay, okay, love.” Jae assures him, his voice gentle and soothing. He leans in to give Brian’s lips another kiss before resting on his knees between his husband’s glorious thighs. 

Brian feels hands leave soft caresses on his ass and legs. Looking back, he sees Jae leaning down to trail kitten licks and lazy kisses on the dimples of his back.

To signal Jae to keep prepping him, Brian wiggles his ass closer his face. He sees a handsome smirk on his husband’s lips but fortunately, Jae decides to listen to him.

Jae continues where he left off, only this time, going straight to that sensitive spot. Brian hides his face on the pillows to muffle every gasp, moan, and whimper that escapes him. Jolts of fire and pleasure spread through him as Jae gives him what he wants. He goes straight into a relentless pace, his fingers curling deliciously, and his touch almost bruising his prostate. 

Brian feels his cock twitching against the pillow so he moves his hips just the slightest bit to provide relief. He keeps doing it until his thighs start quivering and the familiar tensing of his gut lets him know that he’s ready for something better than Jae’s fingers.

“I— _oh, God…_ ” he starts to stay, breath hitching at the unbelievable pleasure coursing through him. “I want you now, babe. _Pleasepleaseplease_.”

Jae heeds his words, pulling his hand out to reach for a condom, ripping the packet open, before quickly putting it on. 

Brian watches as Jae covers his length and rubs slick on himself, toes curling in anticipation. Removing the pillow from under himself, Brian bends his knees to lift his ass up in the air. His cock mourns the loss, yearning to be touched as it jerks between his legs. But he doesn’t dare to please himself, more than assured by the promise that Jae will do that for him soon enough.

“I got you, love. I got you.” He promises, fondly squeezing one of his husband’s butt cheeks.

Brian breathes out a sigh in relief when he feels Jae poking at his hole before gently pushing back in. His eyes fall shut as he hides face again to quiet his labored breathing while Jae continues to slide in until finally, his hips come flushed with Brian’s ass. 

Jae bends over him, chest laying rest on Brian’s back, as he places open-mouthed kisses across his husband’s shoulders. He doesn’t move a while, waiting for a signal to keep going while his hands grip Brian’s hips. Brian gets accustomed to the familiar stretch almost quickly. And when his walls start clenching around Jae, his husband easily gets the message.

Slowly, almost torturously, he pulls out. Only to thrust back in with a force that’s definitely unexpected but oh, so delicious that Brian has to bite his lips to keep from screaming at how _good_ it feels. 

The stretch, the drag of his length everytime he pulls back, and his tender spot getting hit at every thrust. Brian’s body feels like it’s on fire. 

“J-Jae, oh God…” he sobs, whimpering when he feels his husband’s grip tighten on his hips, and pulling Brian’s ass back to meet his thrusts. “Please, _ahh_ —” he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for.

Because Jae’s exactly giving him everything he wants and more.

“Fuck, Bri…” Jae pants, his breaths hot on Brian’s skin. “So fucking good, baby—” he praises his husband as Brian’s walls keep clenching around him. He snakes one of his hands over Brian’s abdomen to wrap his fingers around his neglected dick. 

If it wasn’t for Jae’s other hand on his hip and the cock buried deep inside his ass, Brian’s knees would have collapsed out of pure pleasure and ecstasy.

He doesn’t know where to focus on, the fingers wrapped around him and digging into his slit, or the cock that’s relentlessly pumping in and out of him. He knows it won't be long now for him to peak so he gives Jae all he’s got.

He moves his hips in time with Jae’s thrusts, meeting him head-on. He pushes back with his ass to take more of Jae in and then he pulls himself only to thrust his own cock into Jae’s fingers. 

“Jaejaejae, ahh… please, I’m—” Brian’s whispered pleas turn incoherent as he nears his release. His knuckles have long turned white with how hard he’s grasping at the sheets. Jae’s thrusts only keep getting faster and harder. “F-fuck, so good—”

“Ohmygod, Bri—” Jae bites down on his shoulder to quiet himself. And this pretty much pushes Brian over the edge. 

He comes with a silent cry. Jaw slacked and head thrown back, he releases white, sticky liquid onto Jae’s hand, his stomach, and onto the bed, perfectly ruining their sheets, but it’s okay. It’s due for a wash anyway. Hot and blinding fire spreads through his body in multiple waves, rendering him weak and almost boneless as Jae continues to milk him dry.

Behind him, Jae’s thrusts have gone shallow and manic now, edged on by Brian’s walls tightening around him. He doesn’t let go of his husband’s cock even after he came, loving the way he twitches and squirms under him—overly sensitive. 

“Baby, please…” he whimpers, biting his lower lip.

Brian turns his head to look back at Jae. And as their eyes meet, Jae sees how perfect and beautiful his husband looks like this, completely fucked out and blissful. Finally, Jae climaxes at the sight of Brian’s lips, parted, red, and swollen. His hand stills on Brian’s dick but the feeling of Jae’s cock pulsing and spilling inside him is enough to deliver a second and weaker wave of orgasm for Brian.

This time, his knees give out on him. He collapses back on the bed and brings Jae with him. They lay like that for a few seconds, catching their breaths and whispering sweet praises to each other.

After a while, Brian feels his husband pull out of him—with the both of them moaning weakly from the wonderful drag as Brian clenches around Jae’s length for the last time. Jae presses a sloppy kiss on his nape before getting off the bed. And as he disappears into their bathroom to dispose of the condom into the trash, Brian shifts to lay on his back. 

He immediately makes a face when he feels the wet patch on the blanket smearing his skin. He tries to pull it away from under himself but since he doesn’t have much energy left in him, he’s too tired to lift his whole body to properly remove it.

Fortunately, he sees Jae come back to the room.

“Love, help me.” Brian tells him, voice hoarse and deep. He pointlessly tugs on the sheet that catches Jae’s attention.

“Hold on, Bri.” Jae responds, picking up his boxers from the floor and putting it on before walking over to the bed. 

With surprising strength, Jae adjusts Brian to his side and pulls the blanket off. He uses a dry part of the cloth to wipe his husband’s back clean of spunk before balling up the sheet and dumping it into their laundry basket. Then, he picks Brian’s boxers up as well, handing it back to him.

“Can you put these back for me, baby?” Brian asks while getting himself dressed. He gestures with a nod of his head to the bottle of lube and the tiny box of condoms on their nightstand.

Jae clicks his tongue at him, flashing him a fond smile before obediently doing as he’s told. He places the supplies high up their closet, out of sight and out of reach for their children.

“And unlock the door, please.” Brian adds sweetly, feeling lazy and still a little too blissful to do anything.

They always make sure to keep their doors unlocked, just in case one of their kids gets woken up by a nightmare and wants to sleep in Jae and Brian’s room instead.

“Of course, sir.” Jae replies, a smile full of false politeness lighting up his face. “Anything else I can do for you, sir?”

“Yes. One last thing,” he plays along, voice adapting a commanding tone. “Get back in here and cuddle with me.”

Jae chuckles from the door. “Sir, yes, sir.” He says before bounding back to their bed to do just that.

Brian sighs happily as the bed dips and he’s wrapped in Jae’s arms again. Resting his head on his husband’s chest, Brian settles in for the night.

“Happy anniversary, my love.” He greets once more, looking back up at Jae and nuzzling his nose against his neck. “Ten years, huh? Can’t wait to spend a hundred more with you.”

He feels Jae cup the side of his face and presses a quick kiss against his lips. Using his free hand, Jae playfully pinches the side of Brian’s tummy, his eyes shining with absolute fondness. “I love you, Brian Park-Kang. You, Areum, and Daehyun are the best things that have ever happened to me.”

“I love you, too.” Brian kisses Jae on the cheek, one of his hands seeking Jae’s before intertwining their fingers together. “You’re my love, my life, and my home, Jaehyung Park-Kang.”

“Whipped.” Jae teases, face sporting the softest smile that melts Brian’s heart. 

“Hopelessly so.” He adds, agreeing. “But guess what, so are you.”

“Guilty as charged.” Jae responds before a big yawn takes up his entire face.

“Let’s go to sleep now, love.” Brian encourages, seeing how tired his husband’s eyes actually are. “You still have work tomorrow.”

Jae groans in complaint. “Don’t remind me. I want to stay in bed with you all day.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to do that when we’re old.” Brian tells him. “But for now, let’s settle to having eight-ish hours of sleep before waking up to the Monday morning rush.”

Jae chuckles at that. “Good night, Bribri.”

“Good night, my love.” Brian lays his head back on Jae’s chest as silence finally falls between them.

He thinks about the wonderful day they had as a family, feeling grateful that _this_ is the kind of life he has—simple, full of love, and so inexplicably _happy_. He finds himself realizing that, no matter how exhausting a day gets, he always has Jae to cuddle with in bed at the end of it. And really, the sex is just an added bonus. But even when they don’t do anything and just talk about the day they had as they wait for sleep to claim them, Brian feels blissful and content all the same.

Because it’s them—Jae and Brian. The same Jae and Brian who met at a library and found out that something as trivial as borrowing a pen can lead to finding the love of your life. Still the very same version of themselves that have been so excited during the first time they talked about wanting to start a family together that they cried in each other’s arms.

And oftentimes, when Brian thinks back to everything that’s happened since he woke up in the morning wrapped in his husband’s arms, no matter how tired he gets at the end of it, he’ll always see it for what it was: a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope I gave Areum and Daehyun's characters justice! Writing one child is already a bit of a challenge but when it's two, it gets incredibly harder. You really have to be conscious about developing their personalities while staying true to their age. Add in the fact that you all got introduced to our cute little Park-Kang babies right away so I was kinda anxious about that lol  
> Please let me know what you think of them. It's hard pretending to know what I'm saying about raising toddlers when I'm not exactly a parent myself :)


End file.
